Distracted
by InDeppth
Summary: -Why did Howard have to be so distracting when he wasn't even doing anything? Maybe it was Howard's turn to be distracted. Too bad Vince hadn't thought of the consequences. Or maybe he had.-   Warnings: PWP, domination, spanking/punishment, bondage


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mighty Boosh or any of its affiliates._

_**A/N: **This is another one of the collaborative fics between me and two other people. I don't really know how I feel about the beginning of the story as it is basically a prelude to PWP; aren't they always? Yes._

Distracted

Vince watched Howard quietly, sitting on the chair behind the greenly lit counter, pretending to read the latest issue of Cheekbone. He appeared to be halfway through the magazine but in actual fact he hadn't even managed to get passed the contents page, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to when Howard had been around him all day; _distracting_ him. He wasn't doing anything in particular to make Vince feel distracted, it was just one of those days.

He peered over the top of the glossy cover, Howard was leaning over the counter with one hand on his stubbled chin and the other idly playing with a pen that had obviously gone astray from Stationary Village, looking bored as ever. He wasn't even sure how Howard not doing anything was making him feel like this. Thank god he had assumed a position on the chair with his shoes barely holding onto the edge and his legs pulled to his chest as his cock was somehow lazily half-hard.

Two girls suddenly entered the store and Vince had an idea. And it was a _good_ idea. He dropped the unread magazine onto the counter and picked up his phone, racing upstairs and leaving Howard to serve by himself. Howard called after him but was replied with silence and then a slamming of a door and he sighed to himself realising that since Vince had just left the room in such a way, that he wouldn't be back for a while judging by how eagerly he had done so.

Howard gave the young girls a smile and a welcome greeting, receiving a smile and a nod in return.

Meanwhile upstairs, Vince was standing in the middle of their shared bedroom. He couldn't stand it down there anymore; he was finding Howard to be excessively and unknowingly distracting which wasn't helping him in anyway while they still had the shop open. But Howard had looked so delectable standing there over the counter, if only they he could have bent him over and pressed him into the green glowing glass and fucked him senseless, he wouldn't be up here like a deprived schoolboy looking for a wanking hide out.

He looked about the room as if deciding how to go about the problem and then chose the simple option and laid himself out on his bed. He slowly moved his hands from being outstretched above his head to trailing down the front his slim figure, stopping just above his waistband. For some reason he felt nervous and he exhaled deeply, fluttering his eyes slightly closed and he slipped beneath his trousers.

He wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock and shivered at the contact, it had been so long since he'd needed to do this to himself. He began a loose rhythm, moving up and down his length, stroking himself fully hard. A low moan built up in the back of his throat and he wished it was Howard making him feel like this even though he probably would have been later on, Vince was just impatient. He wondered how Howard was managing on his own down in the shop but then realised he really didn't care, he wanted him up _here_. Vince's back arched and he turned his head to the side, pushing his head further into the pillow and catching a glimpse of his phone beside him. A cold rush went through him when he realised just what he could be doing to get Howard up here and out of the shop, attending to him instead of those girls that probably wouldn't even end up buying anything.

He moved his free hand to grab the phone, keeping arm at a length whilst finding the camera option. He lifted the phone above himself, trying to get as much of his body in the shot as possible. A small flash and a button to send and he smirked to himself, wishing he could see Howard's face when he opened up his inbox.

Howard watched the young girls inspect the store for something of their appeal when he suddenly felt a quick buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his old style phone and opened up a message that sent a red flush through his cheeks and made his cock twitch slightly.

He knew what Vince was trying to do but he couldn't just leave these two girls down here. He could close up? – No, no, that wasn't an option either. As much as it killed him he was going to have to wait, the both of them were. He returned the old phone back to its place in his front pocket and assumed a casual stance, slightly wishing that Vince wasn't such a tease at times.

_But where would the fun be in that?_

Even though Vince had just sent the photo he was still stroking himself softly, not with the intent to come but just enough to keep himself wanting that bit more and make little whimpers escape his mouth. He decided he wasn't going to wait for Howard, knowing he was probably still serving those girls. Vince lifted his phone, pressed '2' and placed it to his ear. Howard was going to come up, whether he was preoccupied or not.

Howard felt his pocket move again, this time it didn't stop so he figured he probably should answer it if it was a call. He pulled it from his pocket and saw a name all too familiar to him displayed in thick black letters on the tiny screen, _Vince_.

He thumbed the green button and held it to his ear and a low husky voice spoke to him through the line, "Howard, come upstairs."

It didn't sound like a question but Vince knew Howard would take it as one. Howard turned from the girls in the shop and lowered his voice, "_Vince!_" he hissed, "I'm working! And get your arse back down here! Those girls that you left me with are still here."

Vince sighed, "I can't. I'm not dressed."

He made it sound like a chore, a stubborn huff in his tone.

"Vince you can't just leave me to go-!"

"Touch myself? I wish it were your hands."

Howard could hear the smirk in his voice through the phone, and his hardening cock wasn't exactly on his side of the argument.

"Couldn't you have just waited until we closed?" His voice sounding distressfully high and he had to remind himself that he wasn't the only one in the shop.

"Not with you looking so _perfect_ leant up against that counter. I could barely think straight."

Howard felt warmth spread though his cheeks and knew he was blushing like a virgin school girl, which he was far from thanks to Vince. On the other end Vince was getting restless, he wasn't sure if he could continue to tease himself without waiting for the main objective to arrive, he wanted –nay, _needed_ – Howard to come to his aid. He realised that his breathing had become more ragged and that he was still on the phone to Howard, neither of them talking, Howard just listening to Vince's breathing.

"Well?"

Howard shook himself, "Vince just get your arse back down here, we haven't got much of a shift left anyways." He stated firmly.

"I'll get my arse down there if you put you cock in it." He said blatantly, as if it were an everyday request.

Even though he was slightly peeved at Vince, he couldn't stop his stomach from twisting and his disobedient cock reacting further and was glad that he was partially hidden from the counter.

"Vince," Howard started before being cut off by a pleading voice.

"There have been barely any customers all day, it won't make a difference. _Please_, Howard."

He sighed and considered leaving the ladies in the store just to shut him up. Well, not _just_ to shut him up but that would be a major point. Why did he always have to do this? There was no controlling that body of his; it was more controlling Vince then the other way around. Then again, Vince wouldn't be Vince if he didn't act upon his, and his bodies, compulsions. It just wouldn't be right. Having said that, he still couldn't leave the shop unattended and especially with people currently browsing.

"There are customers here right now. Get down here." He said finally and firmly. But was only met with a voice of contemplation and mischief.

"Maybe."

And then silence.

God, why did Howard have to be so difficult at times? He could tell through the phone that Howard wanted to be up there with him, he was just such a pedantic little fuck that he couldn't close the shop, what? An hour early? Vince couldn't get past it, especially when he was _how he was_ and waiting for him. Maybe it was the picture. Too much? No, definitely not too much. Maybe it was too little, the more he thought about the more excited he became with an idea now titled 'Plan B'.

For the third time in 15 minutes Howard, after just recomposing himself, felt his pocket buzz but to his surprise it was short. Obviously not another phone call then. Not in any rush to see what newly received message awaited him, he lazily pulled it from his pocket only to see 'Vince' displayed on the screen once more. His fingers worked the buttons and he found himself staring at one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. Vince was sprawled on his brown duvet, _his _brown duvet, ebony hair fanning out across a matching pillow. A look of longing and despair strewn across Vince's striking features with a body completely bare and vulnerable to opinion except for the shining boots that remained on his feet, adding the finishing touch to Howard's now fully hard cock.

_That didn't take much now did it?_

Seeing Vince like that, all for him, was like nothing he had ever seen before. The vulnerable and desperate façade on his face that could possibly be anything but a façade made Howard's heart skip multiple beats at a time. This was killing him, _literally_ killing him. Why did Vince have to be such a goddamn beautiful as all shit little tart at the most irritatingly perfect of times? It made him so mad, so _fucking_ mad that Vince could do this to him, make him feel this way when he didn't want to. Not thinking of anything or anyone else except his own selfish desires.

Howard finally blinked and realised the two girls were staring at him. Not caring about them or the shop any longer he ushered them out the door with a few shouts and complaints and threats of manager consulting before locking up, switching the sign to 'Closed' and fleeing up the stairs to their bedroom in such a way that made him look like he was running like his life depended on it, which in a way it did. He came to the door and composed himself, opening it slowly and standing there just outside the room. Vince looked at him and could see the slight flashes of anger that kept shooting across Howard's face with each of his breaths. He locked his eyes onto Howard's and saw that they were dark with lust and the obvious tent in his trousers showed that he was most definitely aroused.

His plan had worked.

Not that he had expected it not to; Howard had never been that tough of a character to beat, or rather _read_ in circumstances such as this. His eyes widened when he saw Howard move towards him, appearing calm but he could see the torment coming through.

Howard had no idea what in God's name he was doing. All he knew was that Vince was vulnerable and he felt slightly peeved and drunkenly aroused, everything else was a blur. He had no intention of appearing angry, or even distressed, he just wanted to hold Vince down and fuck him senseless. Well that was the plan anyways.

He reached Vince and grabbed a hold of his wrists, one of which was attached to a hand that was still holding his cock. He pinned Vince's arms to his side and into the mattress and he spoke low and dangerously, scaring himself slightly with just how harsh he spoke.

"If you'd have just come back downstairs and waited for one more hour, I'd have tossed you down on this bed and fucked you so hard and fast." Vince looked terrified but enjoyment and amusement were also quite evident in his features, "But now you're going to have to wait. We're going to do this my way and its going to be slow and you're going to be begging me too give you what you want."

Vince licked his lips in a frightened and excited kind of anticipation.

"But you are not to come until I say you can. Understand?"

Vince nodded slowly and felt his cock twitch slightly at Howard's sudden aggression. Howard let go of his wrists and stood up.

"Don't move."

He watched Howard eagerly, making sure to keep still. He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out two of Vince's neck scarves and returning to his side. He grabbed a wrist roughly and yanked it up to the corner of the bed, tying it to the bedpost tightly and doing the same with the other one, earning Vince a position of pure restriction and Howard total control. Vince whined and pushed his hips up, trying to create friction with an invisible object but found his hips being pushed downwards by a disapproving look that held him flat against the mattress.

"None of that."

And he sighed, letting himself be defeated. Howard sat back onto his heels looking down at Vince, as if trying to decide something. He grabbed a hold of the shining boots and pulled both from Vince's feet, throwing them to the floor. Vince stared back, waiting to see what his next move would be. Howard shifted slightly and leant down, speaking against Vince's bare thigh.

"I was going to blindfold you, but I decided I want you to see when I do this."

Licking his way slowly up the pale skin and making Vince whimper beneath him. He reached the top of his thigh, looking up from his work to give false hope before trailing his tongue back down the inside of the other leg. Vince's breathing got increasingly heavier, not taking his eyes off Howard. A sharp pain suddenly shot through his tender flesh as Howard sunk his teeth into him, making him cry out in a mix of surprise and pain, throwing his head back and moaning aloud. Howard sat up again, looking down at Vince.

"Tell me. Why did you do it?" he asked mostly out of curiosity and not suspense for his next sequence of actions.

Vince's brow furrowed and he looked back confused and breathless, "Do what?"

Howard narrowed his gaze, "You know what."

Vince looked around, searching for the right answer and finally settling on, "Wanted you up here?"

Howard just shook his head, looking down at his hands for second and then back to Vince.

"You acted like a tart all day. Then left work, leaving me to deal with customers and run the shop whilst you were up here sending me those pictures."

"Because I wanted you."

And Vince just smiled at him triumphantly, because he knew that he had gotten what he wanted.

"You could have waited."

"I hate waiting."

Howard tightened his jaw and stared Vince down, "You could have waited." speaking more menacingly, making Vince squirm a little under the weight of him on his legs and whinge about how he wanted him _now_,to which Howard replied, "You're just a spoiled brat, aren't you? Thinking you can have what you want exactly when you want it."

Vince tried to harden his own stare but felt it waver when he replied with a meek "No..." and received a smack to the thigh and a retort of "Don't lie." from Howard. His cock jumped at the pain and almost lost himself completely when Howard raked his nails over Vince's bare torso and down his thighs, pushing them apart roughly.

"What are you gonna do?" Vince asked, sounding impatient and curious.

"What do you want me to do?" Howard replied, eyes sparkling, suggesting that he was going to enjoy doing whatever it was that Vince wanted from him.

Vince raised his hips, again searching for much needed friction for his neglected and leaking cock.

"Touch me..." He breathed, "You know... wank me."

A sadistic grin tugged at the corner of Howard's mouth, "So not _that_, then?"

Vince's jaw dropped as realisation hit and he protested, quickly claiming "That's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair?"

Howard half laughed to himself and leant down once more, this time running his tongue teasingly slow along the underside of Vince's strained cock which in turn caused his breath to hitch and breathing to turn to an uneven pace. Howard kissed the tip and flicked his tongue out to lap up the bead of pre come that had come to be there, continuing his way back down Vince's length and pressing a forceful tongue to Vince's sac and made him tense quickly and moan loudly; continuing his way down to his entrance. Small breathy whimpers escaped Vince as Howard moved his tongue over and around the tight ring of muscle, teasing him. He tried to roll his hips but was met with a cease in motion.

"Stay still."

He whined in frustration but managed to reply with an 'okay' that sounded more submissive then he would have liked but thankfully Howard returned to his previous actions. Vince's body shook as he tried to stay still with Howard slowly pushing his tongue into him and he impulsively widened his legs and Howard pulled his tongue back out.

"Ugh no! Please –

"Are you going to do as you're told?"

Vince nodded meekly, silently begging him with his eyes to continue. Howard obliged to the silent request and pushed his tongue back into Vince and he whimpered, still wanting more. Howard loved the noises that Vince created as he fucked him with his tongue. He tried pushing against Howard in an attempt to receive more of him whilst his thighs were once again scraped by nails.

"Mmmfuck."

Howard stopped and moved over Vince,

"W-why'd you stop?" he asked, feeling a little bit frightened.

Howard lifted his head to look at Vince, "To do this."

He flicked out his tongue and ran it around a hard nipple, causing Vince to gasp and writhe beneath him. His mouth consumed the hard bud and began to suck be fore biting down and teasing the other with his hand. Vince couldn't contain himself; Howard smiled against his chest.

"You like this don't you?"

Vince whined.

"You'd love it if I just kept doing this wouldn't you?" he bit down and swirled his tongue around him, "And then fingered a you bit before fucking you with my cock?"

He nodded quickly, trying to keep still while Howard was static.

"It's a shame it can't be that simple. It's a shame you're such a little slut."

Vince's cock jumped at the thought of what else Howard had planned on doing to him. This alone would be enough to send him over the edge. Howard removed himself from Vince and walked over to the dresser, Vince following him with his eyes, Howard was still fully clothed. He opened the drawer and pulled out the all too familiar object and Vince's eyes widened and he sucked on his bottom lip nervously. Howard climbed back onto the bed and settled between his legs. He opened the small bottle of lube and covered the vibrator until it shined; turning it onto is lowest setting and holding it teasingly to Vince's eager entrance.

"Now, Vince, while I do this, you're going to tell me what you did wrong." His eyes bore into Vince's widened sapphires as he spoke sternly, "You're going to apologise. That's all. If you make any other sound, I'll stop."

Vince nodded timidly, feeling a bit faint. How could this be so arousing? It was insane.

The pressure of the vibrator against his entrance increased and he felt it enter him slowly. He tilted his back and his eyes fluttered closed, still trying to not move. Howard stared moving it at a steady pace, in and out, with his other hand resting on Vince's thigh.

"So tell me, what did you do wrong?" his eyes not leaving Vince's flushed face.

"I erm, I distracted _ah_ you…"

"Open your eyes." Howard pushed the vibrator into him harshly and Vince's eyes snapped open and he moaned. He turned the vibrator up to the next setting and urged him on, "What else?"

Vince's brow creased and he thought hard and at the same time containing himself from the intensity of his lower half. It was hard enough trying to stay still let alone having to remember some useless piece of information whilst you got fucked by a slick piece of plastic. He couldn't for the life of him think of anything, or focus on anything, else at this point in time.

"I didn't, ugh, do anything else." He confessed.

Howard didn't think so. He turned off the vibrator, leaving it inside Vince.

He swallowed, "Shit." his words then turning breathless and desperate for the movement to pick up again, "No, no - I told you what I did."

Howard's hand remained on the vibrator but he refused to keep going, "That's not all."

Vince groaned in frustration, "What else?"

"Well, you acted like a desperate little slut. You forced me to close up shop to come up here and fuck you. I think it's all very selfish of you."

He started moving in and out slowly, still turned off, his eyes focused on his hands.

"Don't you think?" his eyes flicked up to Vince's face.

He nodded slowly, unsure if that was going to be the right answer.

"Say it."

The words spilled from his mouth so fast he wasn't sure they even happened, "I acted like a slut."

Howard smiled and nodded in agreement, "Good." And switched the vibrator back on to work with his movements. Vince moaned but then tried to quieten himself, not particularly sure why. "I think you need some proper punishment, don't you?" All Vince could manage to do was whimper in response.

Howard let go of the vibrator, keeping it on, as he untied the scarfs from Vince's wrists. Vince relaxed into the sudden pulses of heat that raced through him with the humming of the vibrator. Howard threw one of the scarfs unwanted onto the floor, leaving the other tied around but off the bedpost.

"Over my knee." He ordered firmly.

Vince obliged, sitting upright and shuffling awkwardly over to Howard's legs, the vibrator moving on it's own inside him each time he moved or took a step; the overwhelming sensations making him slightly light-headed. He laid himself across Howard's still clothed thighs and found his arms pulled roughly behind him. Howard grabbed the remaining neck scarf and bound both of his wrists into a satisfactory knot in the small of his back. The chaffing material making Vince wince and moan; he was rather fond of his position. Howard ignored the protruding vibrator and slammed his palm directly across the smaller man's displayed cheeks and caused Vince to jut forward with the force and pleasure, a gasp coming from his mouth. Howard raised his hand again in preparation and brought it down again and again, spanking him repeatedly, hard. Vince was making every possible sound he knew how to; moans, gasps, cries, whimpers and swears all escaped his mouth with each blow to his tender arse. Biting his lip to stop the noises but only resulting in a bleeding lip and the taste of metal to go with it. He was almost over the edge, he wasn't sure how much he could last for.

Howard's torturous palm came down one more time, a little bit lower, and hit the vibrator further into Vince; nudging his prostate. He cried out and stiffened, coming hot and quick over the side of Howard's thigh and shuddered through the aftershocks. Ignoring the hotness that suddenly came to his leg, Howard earned himself a devilish smirk for a moment before pushing Vince roughly onto the floor.

"Fucking slut." He growled, "You just can't follow orders can you?"

Vince felt his cock twitch lazily even after his recent orgasm, still a bit hard regardless.

Howard stood up, undoing his trousers and shoving them down himself roughly, "My turn." He took a step closer to Vince, his cock painfully hard by now, "You know what to do."

Vince didn't even bother teasing Howard like normally would have, instead he took him into his wet mouth straight up, moving up and down his length slowly and sucking. Howard moaned deep from the back of his throat and his head fell back, tangling one hand in Vince hair and pushing himself further into the other man's hot mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of Vince gagging around him.

Vince moved along the length faster and sucking harder, swirling his tongue every now and again around the tip and collecting the taste of pre come. He suddenly felt himself being pulled from Howard by his hair.

"Stop."

Vince looked up at him confused. Howard saw this and explained, "Don't you want me to fuck you?"

Once again all Vince could do was nod his head in response and he stood up after Howard commanded him to do so. He looked at him, straight in the eye, that innocent façade displayed across his face again - although he is anything but innocent. Howard took a step towards Vince so they were almost touching; he then grabbed a hold of those ebony locks and pulled him into a kiss, almost knocking him over in the process. Vince kissed back passionately, running his tongue through Howard's mouth possessively. He became aware that he was fully hard again when Howard grinded against him, pulling his hair at the same time and he moaned into his mouth. Howard's hand travelled down to pinch and squeeze the abused arse and he pulled free the still present vibrator with Vince almost collapsing on his own weight whilst doing so.

Howard broke the kiss and holding him by his hair, shoved him down towards the bed and bent him over it roughly, pushing his still knotted hands further up his back. Vince turned his head to him and he saw eyes filled with lust reflecting his own.

"Fuck me."

It wasn't a question and it didn't need to be. Howard plunged himself straight into Vince's used entrance as he stood behind him and Vince's moan was strangled and twisted with gratification. Howard hands gripping his hips; he stood straight and leant against him. Howard snaked one hand around Vince and pulled him close, holding onto his waist.

"Harder." He begged and turned his head to kiss the stubbled jaw behind him with Howard moving forward to catch his lips in a quick kiss, then burying his face in Vince's neck as he picked up his pace again. His cries became louder and he felt himself getting close, again. Howard sensed this and moved them onto the bed, ceasing movement momentarily and earning a whine from Vince that was quickly converted when he pushed into him again. Vince was now face down on the mattress and Howard behind on his knees, fucking him harder with each thrust. He clenched and unclenched his fists, wishing he was somehow able to grab a hold of Howard.

Howard could feel himself nearing the edge and although he couldn't manage a sound, Vince was making enough noise for the both of them which only made him thrust faster. Vince couldn't control the sounds coming from him even if he wanted to, his brain was a clouded mess.

"Spank…me…" he somehow managed to breathe in between the incoherent gasps and moans.

Howard didn't hold back and he smacked his hand upon him forcefully and ear shatteringly, the skin going that all too familiar bright red that would most definitely be a shade of purple by tomorrow morning. The smacks that followed sent a stiffened pulse straight to his groin and he came for the second time. Howard felt Vince stiffen and cry out in front of him and after a few more thrusts to help him savour the feeling he too stumbled over. Waves of heat and pleasure moved through him as he came inside Vince with his muscles still clenching around him.

Their breathing finally slowed down to a relatively normal pace and Howard pulled himself from Vince, hearing him groan softly, and lay next to him. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress. He sensed Vince was looking at him and he opened an eye to see Vince on his side, hands still tied, looking at Howard with an ever present glint and smirk on his face.

"Didn't hurt you did I?"

Vince laughed, "Fuck off." And then a somewhat serious, or could it be sheepish?, look was on his face; "Sorry for interrupting you during work though."

Howard just smiled, "It's okay, little man. Just know that if you do it again, I'll have to punish you again." The smile turning into a smirk of his own.

"Maybe I want to do it again." He said grinning, now.

Howard raised an eyebrow at him, "A harsher punishment then."

Vince's eyes twinkled, "I'll still like it."

"I know you will." he closed his open eye, tilting is head to the ceiling. "Tart."

"You love it."

"Of course I do."


End file.
